


If that's the worst you got

by Kindred



Series: Thanks for the memories [2]
Category: Fright Night (2011)
Genre: Charley gives up, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, Jerry finds Charley, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Peter is a dick, Rape/Non-con Elements, talks of turning into a vampire, turning, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:23:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jerry finds Charley 3 years later, but is Charley to broken to fight off Jerry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If that's the worst you got

3 years later….

Charley pulled the coat around himself tighter, he turned and looked around the orange lit parking lot he couldn’t see anything lurking in the shadows but then again the 10 o’clock at night in the middle of November the darkness was thick. He stood with the keys in his hand as he took a deep breath as he felt the cold air sting his lungs he slipped the key into the lock and let himself in before closing and locking the door. 

Pad locks that he placed on the door were locked and checked before he shoved a chair under the door handle. He looked around the room of week, paper crosses decorated every inch of the room garlic was crushed and rubbed into the window and door frames. He sighed tiredly as he took his thick coat off and beany and placed them onto the table by the door, moving to the tiny square bathroom he turned on the shower and took his clothes off feeling his body achy. 

He stood under the hot water letting it take him in its warm embraced, 3 years he’s been on the run from Jerry and his vampires. He had tried to kill Jerry but all it did was loss him Amy when he pushed the stake into her heart …I as aiming for her stomach… cried to himself as he runs his fingers though his over grown hair. He lost Peter who fucked him literary, he remembered when he went back to Peter’s penthouse after Jerry disappeared with Amy to finding the ‘Great Peter Vincent’ half-drunk packing his shit. 

Charley begged him to help him find Amy and Peter begged him to run with away with him but when neither would budge Peter just grabbed Charley and kissed him. The teen was took shock to move at first but his body seem to know what to do and kissed him back he didn’t know why maybe it was because he thought he didn’t care anymore as long as he doesn’t die as a virgin, right? Or because deep in his heart Peter was still his childhood hero and was still in awe by the coward. But it ended with them ripping their clothes off and screwing like rabbits on the floor letting bits glass cut into their backs. By morning Charley’s mobile woke him up when he answering it he learnt that his mother had died from a brain bleed.

He it was still so clear in his mind that it left a hole in his heart. He left the hot water start to burin his skin, he closed his eyes tight as he remember the doctors telling him there was nothing the they could have done as Charley sat up wincing feeling hot tears burn his eyes as he looked for Peter but only found an empty pace with a note. He shook his head and trying to forget how he lost everything in two nights he killed his former best friend, his girlfriend become a fanged bitch and killed her his mother died and Peter basically raped him and then buggered off leaving him the smallest note he’s ever seen ’I’m sorry’ “Sorry.” He growled to himself as he turned off the hot water knowing he will be lucky to get any hot water tomorrow morning.

He pulled on some clothes and walked back into the other room and towards the bed, climbing in and slept with the lamp still on. He still wasn’t sure how he mange to escape from Jerry’s nest but he did know that he took out more than half of the vampire’s new family. He was so scared when he started running he was alone in the world he couldn’t go an seek his dad out because he has no idea where the man was he had to face it early on when he first booked himself into a motel as he washed away the blood and ashes off his body that he was alone and there was no one to seek help from. He had cried himself to sleep because he was still just a kid no matter how hard he tried to be grown up he was still a 17 year old boy.

It was a week later when he was in another town in another run down motel. The bright neon sign buzzed as it flashed the vacancy sign over head, he knew he would get very little sleep with that sing flashing but he wasn’t about to change rooms. He walked into the motel room and closed the door locking it with his pad locks “Hello Guy.” Charley froze and he leaned against the door, his heart hammering in his chest as his throat become dry as he turned around to see Jerry standing across the room from him eating apple “What no hello?” He chuckled as Charley looked around the room for his weapons “Don’t bother looking for any of your weapons Charley boy. You should have been quicker with putting up the crosses.” Jerry told him  
“I guess I knew you would find me, I mean I did destroy half your family.” Jerry chuckled as he put down a half-eaten apple and shrugged  
“Oh I was a little pissed at that but what can you do they were only young, I can make more.” He told him with a small smirk “I’m sorry to hear about your mother and the rotten thing Peter did to you.”  
“Shut up.” Charley snarled as he looked at the vampire right in the eyes  
“To fuck someone and run it’s not a dirty trick don’t you think? Then to find out your pregnant that must have been hard.” Charley’s eyes widen as he felt his fingers curl into fists  
“I said shut up!” He growled  
“That must have been hard when your lost the child…”  
“If you’re going to kill me just get it over with. Don’t mess with me!” He yelled “I’m tired of this shit, tried of running tried of trying to be strong.” He told him.

Jerry dropped his smile and put on a concerned face as he walked close. He could smell his fear, pain and anger and it was a wonderful smell, moving closer to his pry he reached out to cup his cheek luring the young man as he slide his hand into the back of his head and yanked it back stretching back his neck. Lowering his head he sniffed along his neck running his tongue alone the pale of flesh, he let out a sigh as he looked down into bright fearful eyes “I’m not going to kill you, I decide that a long time ago when I first met your skinny pale arse.” He chuckled  
“What are you talking about… your whole thing is to kill me” Charley cried out as he felt Jerry nuzzle his neck. The vampire chuckled vibrated though Charley’s skin making him whimper as the vampire mouthed at the bobbing Adam’s apple.  
“Still have that witty mouth.” He said as he moved his hand to back of Charley’s necks and dragged him over to the bed and pushed him down  
“S…STOP!” He struggled against him kicking up at him trying to dislodge him  
“Don’t struggle Charlie.” 

Jerry kept looked down at him when Charley stopped moving and just laid there breathing heavily looking up at him, his eyes wide “I’m so tried.” He whispered, a gentle smile formed on the vampire’s lips as he ran a hand though the mess of curls  
“I know, I can smell it on you. You’re tried and so alone, you have no one to go to. No one but me I’m here for you I will look after you. All you have to do is let me take you.” The young man felt tears running down his face as he tried to hide his face into his arms, but Jerry pulled his arms off his face and looked at him by cupping his cheeks “I will make it all better Charley I promises. No more running in fear no more cheap motels no more selling yourself for a meals I can give you a roof over your head a good meal very night just choose me believe in me put your trust in me.” He whispered as he nuzzled his neck whispering sweet words that Charley long to hear “Then we can find Peter…”  
“S…Stop.” Jerry looked down at him  
“Charley come on I was just getting thought to you.” The vampire growled, the young man shook his head and looked at him  
“K…Keep me human until we find Peter and and then turned me in front of him.” Jerry stilled flicking his tongue over his fangs  
“Why?”  
“I want him to see.”  
“To see?” He asked feeling confused as he watched Charley sit up and a bit and touched Jerry’s chest  
“I want him to see me choose you that he helped me choose you.” The vampire didn’t say anything for a moment as he just watched the young man bite his own lips. He liked the idea a lot he really did, he knew it will brake Peter to see him take Charley make him is. “Jerry.”  
“Oh Charley I think I’m in love with you.”  
“Is that a yes?”  
“Let’s seal the deal.” Jerry purred as he moved his hands under the teen’s shirt.


End file.
